I Saw God Today
by ErinLReagan
Summary: A story that talks about how Frank felt the day he learned that he was going to have a baby girl. This will tell how is whole life changed seeing Erin for the first time after she was born. I give George Strait credit for the tile and song.


Frank's life changed once he and Mary learned they were going to be having a little girl of their own, it was exciting news. The couple already Danny, their three old son and soon to be joined by his baby sister in the coming months. This was a whole new experience for all the Reagans as this was going to be the first Reagan daughter to be born into the family. He was all smiled after the doctor's visit and gave Mary a gentle kiss. "Looks like we'll have our hands full with a baby girl and Danny. He's excited at his age about his baby sister." He grinned at the thought. He knew that Danny would be protective of his baby sister as they got older.

Mary laughed softly at the thought of what Frank had said about them having their hands full. "We will and we'll enjoy every moment of it. Danny may torment his sister or vice versa when they get older." She knew their little girl was going to take after both of them, being strong headed and at times stubborn as well. She couldn't want to to tell their family about the baby's sex and knowing Henry & Betty would spoil this little one just like they had with Danny three years earlier. A baby girl. They still couldn't believe that they were going to be the proud parents of a baby girl. Both had figured that they would have another little boy and were blessed to learn it in fact a girl.

Danny sat in the floor playing with his toys while Henry & Betty sat on the couch watching their grandson play with his toys. They were watching him for Frank and Mary were at the doctor's office for a check and find what the sex of the baby was. The moment Danny heard the front door open, he took off running up to his parents giving them both biggest hugs he could at his age. "Mommy! Daddy!" He smiled up at his parents, hugging Frank again when he picked him up. "I play blocks with Grandpa." Henry nodded his head in a smile to what Danny had about the blocks.

Mary stepped into living room with Frank and Danny, ready to tell their family about the good news about the newest little addition to their family. "Frank and I learned about twenty minutes ago that we are having a little girl!" Danny smiled hear that he was going to have a baby sister, Henry and Mary were all smiles hugging both Frank and Mary. This was the best news they could from the kids and thrilled to be having their first granddaughter in just a few months.

Mary had wandered off with Betty and Danny to help prepare dinner leaving Frank and Henry in the living room to talk. "I am not afraid to admit that I have no idea how to raise a little girl, Pop. I've learned how to raise little boys after Mary and I had Danny, but a little girl is so much different." Frank knew having a little girl in the family would change everything about what he had thought when he and Mary had first thought. His unborn baby girl would have him wrapped her little finger.

Henry nodded his head listening to his son talk about not knowing how raise a little girl and smiled. "The same way you raised Danny, Francis. You and Mary have done such a wonderful job with him and you'll do just fine with your baby girl is born." He placed a hand on his son shoulder and smiled. "You'll know what to do and she'll turn out just fine like Danny." He had faith in his son and daughter-in-law, they had raised his grandson with no problems and a baby girl was just going to be a new addition to their small family.

Mary sat Danny in the floor letting him play with his toys while her and Betty prepared dinner for the family. This was a tradition that Mary hoped to pass down to her little girl just like Betty had did with her when she joined the Reagan family. She smiled rubbing her stomach as she felt the baby kick. "I do believe she may a cheerleader with how she kicks me sometimes." Betty smiled and nodded her head in agreement to what Mary had about the baby.

Betty turned around to look over at Mary with a smile. "Have you thought a name for her?" She knew Frank and Mary had talked about a few names but those two couldn't agree of which name they liked the best to be honest. Her and Henry had did the same thing when she was pregnant with Frank before finally settling on Francis, the day he was born. It was the perfect name for their son after having to choose from twenty different names and disagreeing on which of the names they liked best for him.

Mary smiled thinking of the name that had both like for their little girl. "We are leaning toward Leigh for her name though Frank is changing it every five minutes." She laughed softly rubbing her stomach as the baby kick knowing she was reacting to the name choice. Frank was leaning Erin being the first name and Leigh being used for the middle. Erin Leigh Reagan. It was a perfect name. "He likes Erin Leigh Reagan where I like Isabella Leigh Reagan. We can't agree upon the name at the moment." Betty smiled at the name choices having like both name that Frank and Mary had chosen for the little girl.


End file.
